


Babel

by Elysionia



Series: Babel [1]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysionia/pseuds/Elysionia
Summary: Collection and extras of all of the poems from the chapters of Babel. Updated with the chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the pieces companying chapters of Babel

.:.:.

 

Clear your mind of all 

hesitations

climb the stairs of Babel

with me

 

I want to

bathe in the dawn

on top of that tower

where our

power lies

 

lured in by that smile

of a goddess

subdued by your charm

from the top

I fall

 

.:.:.


	2. Foolish love

.:.:.

 

I didn’t know

there were white blossoms

blooming inside

my heart

 

but everything you

touch

dies

 

so am I

slowly dying

into your arms

 

.:.:.


	3. Cataclysm

.:.:.

 

you trip me over

so I don’t forget

to reach out

further

 

calling me closer

I’ll follow

lead me astray

so I can find

a whole new world

 

when I was no one

you gave me a new

name

 

.:.:.


	4. Ready

After a night of dancing myself dizzy, I get into a stranger’s car without my ruined heels. Wind blows in my hair as the music fades behind me. Streaks of light shining through my eyelids take me to another place in another time. Clinking of my keys now absent in my empty pocket. Worries about the future overtaken by the smile of victory of drinking a man under the table. Feeling the freedom come with the wind.

 

_ Am I ready to be yours? _

 

Lavender sheets and the sweet smell of flowers feel out of place as I rise from your bed. With shaky legs and banging headache I stumble into your mess of a kitchen. Ashes from my cigarette fall into your porcelain cup decorated with a ring of gold and the red of my lipstick. From my forearm I wash away your number with soap. Blue of the ballpoint dripping down my arm resembling the blood under my skin. Before I disappear I admire your freckled face, copper of your fiery long hair and the bruises from my kisses, wrapping around your neck like vines. With a click I flee through your door as fast as I flew in.

After another party I sit down on the pavement. Without knowing where I’m going to, without remembering where I’m coming from. Crumpled piece of paper is clutched tightly in my hands. I press my forehead against cold knuckles as my thought drift back to you. I return to us when my skin prickles with cold and my vision blurs. 

 

On this summer, these nights have covered another lives. Like I have lived for a thousand years. Spending eternity with you feels like a gasp of air. As I raise my head from my trembling hands, I see it:

 

_ I want to ride across the golden fields of wheat _

_ melt into the shadows _

_ fall off from a cliff _

_ get lost into the sea _

 

_ I want to be found _

_ alive _

_ flowers bouquets besides my bedside _

_ unable to see anything _

 

_ then I’m ready _

_ to be  _

_ yours _

_ to keep _

 

Tonight I’m not the one who listens quietly. Who demurely nods while listening to the foolish chatter of men instead of voicing her own opinions. Just a shell of a woman. I’m ready to shed my old skin like the trees are ready to shed their leaves. Tonight has been reserved for my fire only. I’m not your perfect debutante. For my lily white has long ago been stained in red. 

 

In the dark of the night as Claire Hale stumbles back to Francis, she’s ready. Tonight I put on the mask of Claire Underwood.

 

Tonight I’m ready to be yours.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little extra about Claire's summer before their wedding


End file.
